


Deep Space Nine: What The Hell

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Brief torture?, Original character is killed off and barely mentioned, Original characters is both a separate character and the reader, Torture Mentioned, hallucination, injured, julian is a hallucination once or twice, reader is main character, the later two are briefly portrayed at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus
Summary: Reader/Original Character along with Julian Bashir and a random original character that is barely mentioned are abducted by pirates of some sort. This is reader's thoughts and what happened in a limited third person point of view. There is some mentioned torture.





	Deep Space Nine: What The Hell

Silence would be killing you if not for the opposite strangling you with the fearful promise of pain whether that be to you or to your comrades. It had been like this on and off for the last two or so days. You couldn't really tell how long it had been. The three of you had been separated almost immediately upon capture. Julian had been dragged to the farthest holding cell while your fellow compatriot had been solidly thrown into the first room the five of you had passed. The two guards hiding behind their gear marched you and Julian to your cells. Your cell was exactly half way between the other two cells being used to your knowledge.  
A scream brought you out of your thoughts abruptly. You had long lost the ability to distinguish whether it was your own, Julian's or Peter's. It was starting to feel like the cells were constructed to echo the screams of anguish throughout the cell for hours. The screams full of promises that only soon would it be you next. Your throat was still sore for the last bout of pointless torture. The slashes across your back stung with the reminder of their existence. Bruises scattered across your stomach from all too harsh of kicks and punches from punishment thirsty guards.  
As soon as the blood started to flow back into your fingers, the door screeched open and bashed against the wall on the inside wall of your dismally stark room. Everything was painted black probably in hopes of more easily hiding what happened in the room. The two men if you had to guess entered the room with an air of confidence they hadn't appeared to have the time before. They also had much, much more blood on them than they should have.  
The shorter, stronger looking one spoke for what may have been the first time since your arrival. His voice was higher than you would have expected but no less threatening. His message brought the first cracks into your confidence of getting out of this and made you wish with all of your heart that you could cry out in horror and confusion. "They died screaming."  
The taller, more violent of the pair picked up where his partner left off with no hesitation. The pair watched you carefully as if hoping to see you break as the filth left their mouths. "He gave us all the information that we need to destroy or invade your precious little station. Your other friend will be killed if he does not hold up to the same standard and give us his codes to get onto and around the station. That is, of course, unless you take his spot instead."  
You couldn't believe what you were hearing. They had beaten you senseless and now they wanted you to either give up your codes for Deep Space Nine or what exactly, be beaten further maybe even die? You wouldn't give up your codes. You couldn't. Your friends were on that station. Even if you knew no one on the station you wouldn't give up its codes. You were a Starfleet officer, and Starfleet officers don't betray the Federation. They protect the Federation and its citizens.  
Once your conclusion was drawn, you glared into the eyes of the less violent one and stated with the blankest voice you could manage even if you had to cough once or twice while doing so, "You will have to kill me a hundred times or so before I even contemplate giving you my codes."  
The taller one advanced quickly and pushed the chair you had been tied to over. The groan that escaped your mouth was quickly accompanied by a quick gasp as the same guard stabbed your thigh with his smallest knife. The pair left the room chuckling while you were trying to control the pain. You knew you couldn't take out the knife, but you also knew that you were stuck and unable to try moving due to the knife.  
In your attempts to not let the pain control you, Julian appeared as a hallucination whispering false platitudes of Dax and Sisko being on their way to rescue the two of you from these random pirates. You took in the look of him. He had a bruise on his eye that he probably got from back talking a guard when they first arrived because it had started to turn into a more sickly colour as it healed. You could only just tell had been blood soaked, and even then you could only tell because your uniform was the exact same way at the moment. He seemed to be leaning onto his right foot more than usual as if his left leg had been badly beaten or harmed in some form. Even after he had disappeared, you could still hear his faint murmurs of "hold on just a little while longer" or "they'll be here soon, I promise". You fell asleep to the sound of Julian's platitudes.  
You awoke soon after to the sound of blaster fire in the hallway just outside your room. The shouts of agony were hopefully to an end now. The firefight felt as if it went on for an eternity before you could hear Sisko's distinct voice shouting out.  
You called out in whatever voice you could, "Peter is in the first room, I'm in the middle and Julian is in the last."  
It took them a couple of minutes to get to you, but you knew how it could be to maneuver around an enemies' hall that is full of bodies. The door opened suddenly once more except this time it was Dax that came walking in. Before she could walk over, she propped the door open and grabbed her phaser. She smoothly shot the ropes off and helped you off of the floor with little movement to your stabbed leg. The two of you slowly managed your way down three sets of halls to the Defiant. On the way, she filled you in that Peter was the one that had died and that the abductors had a jammer up that wouldn't allow transporting.  
Luckily, they brought two nurses that would take care of you and Julian on the way back to the station. However that was the first you had seen of Julian since your capture, and Julian was looking much worse than your hallucination of him did. His eye was recently bruised. His uniform was soaked in blood, and his arms caked in blood as well. His right knee was fractured, and his left wrist was in a cast. You were glad that the two of you were now safely heading back to your not-so-new home.  
Before you could leave these past few days behind, you queried in a last moment way, "Did the guards tell you that someone gave them codes to the station and then ask you to tell them your codes?"  
"No, but they told me to give them my codes or they would kill you and Pettigrew in front of me." Julian responded in a weary voice you hadn't heard before. "I told them to bugger off, and next thing I know we are being rescued."  
After a brief moment, you nodded your consent to the nurse to be put under for the rest of the journey. Your last thoughts before you fell into a lulling sleep were full of hallucination Julian whispering that it is safe to sleep now.


End file.
